My Mom is Coming, Herbivore
by Rebel97Justice
Summary: Mama Hibari datang! Rupanya ini merupakan bencana bagi Hibari! Kenapa? Simak saja di sini! Warning : OC, OOC later, typo, GeJe..  Mind to R&R?


_**My Mom is Coming, Herbivore!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah.. Akhirnya impian saya membuat fic tentang mama Hibari selesai juga.. *cengar-cengir GeJe*.. Hibari mungkin agak OOC di sini, karena.. Ya mendingan dibaca saja ceritanya.. Hhe.. Maafkan saya buat keGeJean yang akan terjadi di cerita ini *bow*.. Kalau ada typo tolong maklumi saya.. Saya kurang teliti Hehe.. Enjoy..<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang hari itu di kota kecil Namimori, sang surya menyengat setiap manusia yang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya, tak terkecuali Vongola Jyuudaime dengan 2 temannya dan seorang bayi bertopi Vedora..<p>

"Dame Tsuna, kalau jalan jangan lambat-lambat! Ini juga training!" bentak Reborn geregetan melihat muridnya berjalan dengan menyeret kaki.

"Habis.. Hari ini entah kenapa panas banget, Reborn.." rengek Tsuna.

"Jyuu.. Jyuudaime, kalau anda tidak keberatan, aku bisa menggendongmu.." teriak Gokudera yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai tangan kanan sang Jyuudaime.

"Haha.. Sudahlah.. Kaki diciptakan untuk berjalan kan?" ujar sang rain Guardian Vongola yang selalu nyantai..

"Diam kau, Yankyuu-Baka!"

Mereka tentunya berjalan **bergerombol**, hal kedua yang paling dibenci sesudah merusak Namimori oleh sesosok orang yang terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Tch.."

"Eh.."

"Kenapa, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn mendapati muridnya ber'eh' tanpa alasan..

"Anu.. Kurasa.. Dari tadi, ada yang mengikuti kita-" jawabnya, lalu dia mendapati sosok yang mengikutinya sudah _tepat_ berada di depannya. "HUAAA! HIBARI-SAN!".

"Tumben kau di sini Hibari" tanya Reborn. Tsuna masih kaget dan menunduk, melindungi diri dari ancaman kami korosu.

"Kalian, herbivore dan bayi, diam dan ikuti aku" katanya sambil berlalu. "Atau kami korosu"

"Hieeeekh.."

Mereka berlima akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Hibari di sepanjang jalan Namimori. Udara rasanya semakin panas saja. Namun, semangat mereka untuk tetap hidup masih tinggi. Hibari memimpin di depan sekitar 5 meter dari gerombolan. Gokudera ngomel-ngomel di jalan, Yamamoto hanya tertawa-tawa khasnya, dan Tsuna membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan bila tidak mengikuti Hibari. Dan sampailah mereka ke tempat sakral Hibari, atap Namimori-Chuu.

"Che! Kau menyuruh kami kembali lagi kesini? Berengsek!" umpat Gokudera

"Go..Gokudera-kun tenanglah"

"Tapi Jyuudaime.."

KLOTAK..

"Eeeh?"

Hibari menjatuhkan tonfanya. Hibari juga kelihatan merinding.

"Hi.. Hibari-san kenapa? kata Tsuna khawatir. Tak biasanya Hibari begini. Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya bengong.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian, herbivore"

Hening..

"Apa?" kata 3 herbivore serempak.

"Kubilang.. AKU BUTUH BANTUAN KALIAN, HERBIVORE!"

"Glek.. APA?" Teriak herbivore-herbivore tersebut. Reborn juga sepertinya cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari minta bantuan?" kata Gokudera terkaget-kaget (?)

"Minta bantuan?" lanjut Yamamoto

"Hibari-san? Tak dapat dipercaya.." kata Tsuna merinding

"Ukh.. Diam, herbivore" kata Hibari sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sakit kepala karena tak terbiasa dengan gerombolan herbivore.

"Kenapa, Hibari?" tanya Reborn

"Kaa-san akan datang ke Namimori, hari ini" jawan Hibari. Masih memegangi kepala.

"Ha? Memangnya apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" kata Gokudera. "Apa mungkin si Karnivore ini demam keluarga seperti aku (pingsan saat melihat Bianchi)?" batinnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Harusnya kan Hibari-san senang kalau kaa-san-nya (?) pulang?"

"Jangan bicara bersamaan, herbivore, kami korosu"

"HIEEEEKHH.. Celaka!"

"Tolong ajari aku bagaimana bersikap ramah"

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera, bahkan Reborn kaget setengah hidup. Atap Namimori juga sepertinya kaget. Semua jantung hampir berhenti (untung "hampir").

"Kalau sampai kaa-san tahu aku begini, aku bisa dikamikorosu dan berakhir di RS, herbivore!"

Jediaaaaaaar...

Serasa petir di siang bolong herbivore-herbivore itu terpaku, batinnya mengatakan "Kaa-san Hibari memang ngetop.. eh salah.. Memang Terasa MENGERIKAN"

"Karena kalian **herbivore**, pasti kalian bisa mengajariku berlaku layaknya **herbivore**" kata sang Fuuki Inchouu Namimori-Chuu yang memberi penekanan pada kata Herbivore-nya. "Satu lagi, kalau gagal, *mengambil tonfa* kami korosu"

"Nah Hibari, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Dame-Tsuna?" kata Reborn membuka percakapan di tengah ketegangan.

"Hn?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Siang yang panas menjadi agak berawan ketika sang Cloud Guardian beserta Herbivore dan bayi bertopi Vedora sampai ke Rumah Dame-Tsuna. By the way, rumah di Dame ini tetap ramai seperti biasa..

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san Pemenangnya!"

"Lambo! Tunggu!"

"Ipin lamban! Haha! Kau kalah!"

Lambo mengeluarkan grenade-nya dan rupanya, tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat Hibari geregetan. "Kami korosu"..

Setelah Lambo sukses dikamikorosu Hibari, masalah lain muncul : Ipin mengeluarkan tanda-tanda Pinzu Time Bomb-nya cause : Kesenengan melihat Hibari.

"Huaaaa! Ipin! Jangaaan!" Tsuna menyambar I-pin dan melemparnya jauuuuuuhh sekali.. Akhirnya terjadi sebuah ledakan besar yang arahnya dari sekolah Namimori. Hibari semakin naik darah. Dan akhirnya, Tsuna turut menyusul Lambo *dikami-korosu*.

Dengan penuh luka, sang Vongola Jyuudaime memasuki kamar diikuti Master Kami-Korosu dan 2 sahabatnya yang kelihatan pucat melihat aksi Hibari yang tanpa sungkan itu.

"Ini kamarku, Hibari-san.." ujar Tsuna sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya.

"Hn, not bad, herbivore"

Suddenly...

Tanpa diundang dan tak dikonfirmasi, Reborn dengan kostum tutor fairy, memasuki ruangan dari langit-langit.

"Yoooo.. Moshi-Moshi.. Selamat Datang di tempat Kursus "Cara Cepat Menjadi Ramah" by Dame-Tsuna dan asistennya Yamamoto Takeshi" kata Reborn dengan lucunya.

"Aaaaaaah! Reborn! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Benar, Reborn-San! Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi asisten Jyuudaime? Kenapa malah si Baseball-Freak ini!" protes Gokudera yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa Yamamoto dan "hn" dari Hibari.

"Diam kau, Gokudera, aku punya tugas yang lebih penting untukmu : Jemput Kaa-san nya Hibari" kata Reborn tanpa menoleh ke arah Gokudera. "Sekarang, dan bawa dia ke sini, jam 4 nanti" Reborn melemparkan kertas berisi alamat. Gokudera hanya bengong.

"Go-Gokudera-kun mungkin Reborn benar, jemput Kaa-sannya Hibari-san ya?" kata Tsuna menyadari maksud Reborn menyuruh Gokudera keluar "Gokudera-kun tak mungkin mengajari Hibari-san bersikap ramah, kan?" batinnya.

"Aaaaah! Kalau Jyuudaime yang menyuruh, aku berangkat dulu, Jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Hening...

"Ahahahaha! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihannya?" kata Yamamoto memulai percakapan.

"Cepat lakukan, herbivore, sebelum kaa-san datang"

"Eeeeh.. Hibari-san, kalau mau menjadi ramah, pertama-tama letakkan dulu tofa itu ya, onegai?" pinta Tsuna, yang trauma dicium tonfa berkali-kali.

"Cih!" Hibari melempar tonfanya ke lantai. Di saat yang sama, Yamamoto merangkul Hibari bak sahabat dekatnya. Hibari tersentak dan mendeathglare Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang di-deathglare hanya tertawa dan berkata "Ayo senyum.. Hahaha.. seperti ini! Ahaha"

Hibari merinding. Sekali lagi : Merinding. "Sialan kau.. Brr.. Br.."

Hibari tersenyum, bukan senyumnya yang biasanya karena terkesan dengan kekuatan lawan bertarunya atau lainnya. Senyum ini dipaksakan dan sangat memaksa. Bahkan orang-yang-tidak-peka-seperti-Yamamoto bisa merasakan ketidak-relaan Hibari untuk tersenyum.

"Gleg.. Senyumnya membunuhku!" batin Tsuna. Maksudnya membunuh, memang bener-bener membunuh, karena selain tersenyum, Hibari mengeluarkan aura ungu dari badannya..

"Ahahaha.." Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk punggung Hibari. Hibari hanya pasrah sambil terus mengumpat si Baseball-Freak ini dalam hatinya.

Dan pelajaran akan terus berlanjut...

Sekarang mari kita lihat Gokudera yang mengomel-ngomel ngga jelas di Bandara menunggu kedatangan sang Kaa-san Master Kami-Korosu.

"Che! Orang itu yang mana lagi? Aku kan juga ngga tau yang mana orangnya! Sialan! Che!"

Gokudera yang kebingungan menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai menghisapnya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar rokoknya.

"Hei! Kamu! Masih kecil udah ngerokok! Gak sehat tau!" teriak suara perempuan asing di mata Gokudera yang menyabet Rokoknya.

"Temeee! Sapa loe! Berani banget! Dasar... Glek" Gokudera menealan ludah, karena wanita yang lancang menyabet rokok itu sudah siap dengan fighting-mode sambil membawa tonfa.. Mirip.. Seseorang..

"Ah! Anda!"

Wanita itu berkulit putih dan berambut hitam pendek sebahu, serta memakai baju eksekutif ala mafia.. Sungguh, mirip dengan Fuuki Inchou Namimori Chuu..

"Kenapa menatapku seperti melihat setan, anak berandal? Sial! Di mana sih, anak yang akan menjemputku dari bandara? Apa Kyoya benar-benar serius?" gumamnya.

"Huaaa! Tepat sekalii! pikir Gokudera

"Eh.. Permisi, saya, Gokudera Hayato, tangan kanan Vongola Jyuudaime, datang menjemput anda, Nona Hibari!" kata Gokudera memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh.. Kamu anak yang menjemputku? Si Kyoya memangnya berteman dengan anak berandal seperti ini.. Nggak level.. Cih" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Apaaa? Apa katamu?"

Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya, diap menyerang wanita bermulut setan itu. Tapi, karena teringat dengan ancaman Hibari, dan Jyuudaimenya, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, wanita itu menghilan..

"Gawat!"

Gokudera mencari mama Hibari yang tiba-tiba lenyap seperti ditelan bumi itu.1 bandara diputerin, hasilnya NIHIL..

"Si.. Sial.. Di mana orang itu?"

Gokudera meninggalkan bandara dan mencarinya di jalanan Namimori. Tiba-tiba..

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKK..

"Tch! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Nabrak seenaknya! Siapa.." Gokudera langsung mengomel namun terhenti ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ha.. Hahi! Gokudera-san?". Rupanya dia Haru..

"Aho-onna!"

"Haru tidak bodoh, Gokudera-san! Hahi? Kenapa Gokudera-san terburu-buru?" katanya sambil mengambil barang-barangnya yang jatuh.

"Che! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Ikuti aku saja!"

Gokudera menarik tangan Haru dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi mama Hibari.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san mau mengajak Haru ke mana?" tanya Haru.

"Benar juga! Aku sedang mencari seseorang, tak tahu kemana.."

"Bagaimana kalau Gokudera-san ikut Haru ke toko kue?"

"Che! Baiklah!" katanya "Mungkin dia ada di sana.."

Skip ke toko kue.. Entah kebetulan atau apa, wanita yang dicari-cari ada di sana..

"Aaaaaaah!" seru Gokudera merasa menemukan kemenangan.

"Hahi? Kenapa Gokudera-san?" tanya Haru sambil mengambil brosur di toko kue itu. "Apa Gokudera-san menemukan orang itu?"

"Dia di sini! Ketemu kau!" seru Gokudera tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Haru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gokudera menyeret Haru (lagi) ke meja wanita itu. Batin Gokudera : "Lebih baik kuajak si aho-onna ini, aku kurang baik menghadapi orang seperti itu"

"Ketemu kau.." kata Gokudera pada Kaa-san Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh.. Kamu.." Mama Hibari *mulai dari sini saya pakai "Mama Hibari"* hanya menoleh ke arah Gokudera yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya..

"Ha.. Hahi? Sa-saya Miura Haru desu! Yoroshiku!" seru Haru memperkenalkan diri tanpa basa-basi sambil nge-bow ala Real Japanese.

"Haha.. Yoroshiku.. Nah, _deliquent_, siapa anak manis bernama Haru ini? Teman Kyoya? Pacarmu? Hei, Haru, jangan mau sama anak berandal gini.." kata Mama Hibari blak-blakan tanpa sungkan dll..

"Heh! Apa? Siapa yang kau panggil berandal!" teriak Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamit yang membuat 1 isi toko kue merinding. "Dan aho-onna ini BUKAN pacarku!"

"Oh.. Mau bertarung?"

Dengan santainya Mama Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa.

"Hahi? Gokudera-san? Siapa dia? Kok.. Rasanya.. Mirip.."

"Itu kaa-sannya Hibari sialan"

.

.

.

"Hahi! Ma-maafkan Gokudera-san, Hibari-san!" *note : Hibari tuh nama marganya*

"Tolong jangan dikamikorosu!" lanjut Haru

"Ahaha.. Tentu saja tidak.. Sini.. Duduklah.." ujarnya sambil meletakkan tonfanya kembali. "Kutraktir"

"Che.."

"Gokudera-san bagaimana kalau nurut saja?" kata Haru sedikit memaksa.

"Ahaha.. Tenang saja, kutraktir.. Santai saja.."

Cake pesanan sudah datang. Gokudera dan Haru hanya diam tanpa kata..

"Kenapa diam? Ayo dimakan, atau kamikorosu lho.." kata Mama Hibari yang spontan membuat kedua manusia itu mengambil makanannya dan melahapnya, walau nada bicara Mama Hibari terkesan-sangat-ramah-sekali.

"Hrm.. Oh iya! Gokudera, Haru, kalian teman Kyoya kan? bagaimana dia selama ini?" tanyanya to the point..

Glek

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di rumah Tsuna..<p>

"Hatchi!" Tiba-tiba Hibari bersin "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku"

Hibari masih berada dalam tahap pengembangan belajar menjadi Herbivore (?)

"Ada apa, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna yang tengah mengobati luka-lukanya hasil kami korosu Hibari.

"Tidak tahu, herbivore" jawabnya singkat.

"Hoi! Hibari! Hilangkan kata-kata herbivore dan jawab Tsuna dengan senyum!" tegur sang Tutor.

"Cih.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsunayoshi-kun! Hahaha!" ulang Hibari full of smile. Yamamoto tepuk tangan melihatnya. Tsuna hanya mangunt-mangut dan Reborn merasa puas bisa memotret Hibari dengan kamera leon-nya.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke dilema Gokudera<p>

"Bagaimana ini?" batin Gokudera

Flashback..

"_Memangnya ada apa?" _

"_Harusnya kan Hibari-san senang kalau kaa-san-nya (?) pulang?"_

"_Jangan bicara bersamaan, herbivore, kami korosu"_

"_HIEEEEKHH.. Celaka!"_

"_Tolong ajari aku bagaimana bersikap ramah"_

_Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera, bahkan Reborn kaget setengah hidup. Atap Namimori juga sepertinya kaget. Semua jantung hampir berhenti (untung "hampir"). _

"_Kalau sampai kaa-san tahu aku begini, aku bisa dikamikorosu dan berakhir di RS, herbivore!"_

End of flashback..

"Ini sulit.." gumam Gokudera

"Setahuku, Kyoya itu ramah sekali, dia selalu akrab bersama teman-temannya! Benar kan?" seru Mama Hibari senang.

Gokudera & Haru jawdrop

"Si Hibari ini ngomong apaan sih, ke Kaa-sannya?" pikir Gokudera

"Oh ya! dan Kyoya itu anak yang care ya.. Buktinya, teman-temannya juga turut tanda tangan di suratnya untukku.." lanjut Mama Hibari tak tahu kenyataannya..

Gokudera dan Haru bertambah jawdrop 10cm..

"Hibari bener-bener kelewatan bo'ongnya.. Tuh anak yang tanda tangan pasti diancem kamikorosu.." pikir Gokudera lagi..

"Benar kan? Gokudera, Haru?"

"Aaah! Benar sekali Hibari-san! Hibari Kyoya adalah teman akrab saya!" seru Gokudera tapi bo'ong..

"Hahi? Gokudera-san, bukannya.. Mmmmhh..!"

Gokudera menyumpal mulut Haru dengan cake. "Permisi sebentar, Hibari-san!" ujarnya seraya menyeret Haru.. Poor Haru.. Jadi korban seret-seret'an Gokudera..

"Aho-onna! Jangan bilang apa-apa ke Mama Hibari!"

"Ha-hi! Haru tidak bodoh! Memangnya kenapa, Gokudera-san?"

"Dengarkan, Aho-onna"

Dan Gokudera menceritakan semuanya pada Haru yang tidak tahu apa-apa dari awal..

"Ha.. Hahi! Dangerous-desu!" hanya itu tanggapan haru..

"Maka itu! Jaga mulutmu demi Jyuudaime!"

"Hai! Haru akan melindungi Tsuna-san dari bahaya kami-korosu, desu.." kata haru dengan mantap.

"Hoii! Gokudera! Haru! Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Lama amat.." teriakan keras terdengar dari dalam toko kue..

"Go-gokudera-san, lebih baik kita masuk dulu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Glek.. Sepertinya saya merasa fic ini fail T_T<strong>

**Entah kenapa.. Hiks..**

**Dan sepertinya chap ini memiliki akhir yang menggantung sekali..  
><strong>

**Doakan saya chap berikutnya menjadi lebih baik..**

***bow***

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
